lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
FR - Lostpedia:Toutes les news
Diffusions et Bande Annonce News Lost, enfin arrivé sur TSR La troisième saison inédite de Lost a commencé à être diffusée le 21 juin sur la chaine suisse romande TSR (que les suisses francophones et les téléspectateurs français frontaliers peuvent capter) et sera diffusée tous les jeudis à partir de 21h10 sur TSR1 à raison de 3 épisodes par semaine. En belgique, RTL-TVI qui diffusera la semaine prochaine le douzième épisode de la saison 3 de Lost se voit obligée d'accélérer son rythme face une diffusion énorme de la part de TF1 (3 épisode chaque lundi à partir de 22 heures 45). RTL TVI diffusera donc 2 épisodes de Lost au lieu d'un à partir du 2 juillet (date à laquelle la saison 3 de Lost commencera sur TF1). Un film pour deux acteurs de Lost Harold Perrineau Jr (l'acteur interprétant Michael) et Emilie de Ravin (l'actrice interprétant Claire), joueront prochainement dans le film "Ball don't Lie", un drame portant sur le basket ball. Ce film raconte l'histoire d'un jeune homme doué au basket ball qui doit lutter pour survivre dans la rue. Le héros sera interprété par Grayson T. Boucher, un professionnel de street-ball. Du coté casting, nous retrouverons donc Harold Perrineau Jr (Lost), Emilie de Ravin (Lost), Rosanna Arquette (What about Brian), James Pickens Jr (Grey's Anatomy), Ricardo Chavira (Desperate Housewives), Steve Harris (The Practice), Evan Parke (Alias) et Cress Williams (Close to Home). Brin Hill réalisera le long-métrage qui fut scénarisé par ce même individu et Matt de la Pena. Celui ci avait écrit le roman qui servait de base au film. Nouvelle étape dans la mobilisation des fans contre TF1 Afin de faire sortir leurs revendications du cadre d'internet, les fans ont imaginé un moyen original d'attirer l'attention du public et pourquoi pas des médias. Le principe est simple et symbolique, chaque fan qui le souhaite peut envoyer à TF1 un message de détresse dans une bouteille. Le but de cette opération est d'envoyer suffisamment de "bouteilles à la mer" pour que cela soit remarqué et contribue à créer un buzz autour de la mobilisation des fans. Plus d'informations ici Festival de la Télévision de Monaco Terry O'Quinn était présent au Festival de la Télévision, au Grimaldi Forum de Monaco, pour remplacer au pied levé Emilie de Ravin et Henry Ian Cusick qui n'avaient pas pu venir à la dernière minute. Il a été interviewé par de très nombreux médias durant les journées du festival et a assisté à la Grande Soirée de remise des prix. Sortie pour Maggie Grace Maggie Grace, l'actrice interprétant Shannon Rutherford dans LOST, s'est rendue récemment au 18ème festival annuel A Time for Heroes Celebrity Carnival ainsi qu'au 2007 Crystal and Lucy Awards qui se déroulait à Beverly Hills. A noter que l'actrice a changé de couleur de cheveux. Diffusion sur TF1 La troisième saison de LOST va être diffusée sur TF1 tout les lundis soirs à partir de 22.50 heures dès le 2 juillet à raison de trois épisodes par soirée. Cette case horaire et la liquidation des épisodes est inacceptable pour les fans. LOST a (presque) toujours fait de bons résultats d'audience et ne mérite certainement pas d'être relégué derrière une rediffusion de la série Père et Maire alors qu'en parallèle une série comme Les Experts est diffusée et rediffusée tout au long de l'année. Est-il respectable de procéder ainsi vis-à-vis des téléspectateurs qui patientent plus d'un an pour découvrir la suite de leur série favorite ? C'est pourquoi une pétition est accessible sur internet. Cette pétition concerne également les séries Heroes et 24 heures chrono qui, cet été aussi, vont être diffusées avec des horaires fantaisistes. Signer la pétition. La saison trois est le premier épisode de la saison 3 de LOST, diffusée cette été en France sur TF1. Jack, Kate et Sawyer se réveillent dans des endroits différents qui leur rappellent la civilisation. Alors que Jack est enfermé dans une cellule de verre, une femme nommée Juliet lui rend visite pour lui donner à manger. Pendant ce temps, Kate est forcée de prendre une douche et de revêtir une robe pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avec le mystérieux « Henry Gale ». Quant à Sawyer, il est enfermé dans une cage à l'extérieur d'un bâtiment étrange : une station du Projet DHARMA appelée l'Hydre, qui étudie la zoologie... En savoir plus : article de l'épisode . Coffret DVD de la saison 3 Le coffret sera disponible aux États-Unis en Zone 1 dès le 11 décembre 2007. Il sortira le 22 octobre 2007 au Royaume-Uni et en août 2007 en Belgique. Les bonus présents dans le coffret seront, selon le communiqué de presse de Disney Entertainment datant du 1er juin dernier : *''The World of the Others'' : les secrets et mystères des « Autres » révélés par les acteurs et les producteurs ; *''Lost Flashbacks'' : des flashback inédits ; *''Lost in One Day'' : un aperçu exclusif des coulisses montrant 24 heures de production de la série ; *''Lost on Location'' : les coulisses de dix épisodes ; *''The Lost Book Club'' : des indices sur la signification des références littéraires dans la série ; *scènes coupées ; *bêtisiers ; *commentaires audio. Bruce Willis dans Lost ? Bruce Willis pourrait participer à un ou deux épisodes de la nouvelle saison de Lost. L'acteur qui a récemment confessé être un grand fan de la série a dit de lost : Pour le moment cette news n'est qu'à l'état de rumeur. On verra si elle se confirme ou non dans les semaines à venir.